Ancient Scholar
Regular= Ancient Scholar is a 2 Star, Nice Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as a loot in Quest 20, 38 and 58 or through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy Use as a wall to slowly kill opposing creatures in the early game, then in the later game use it to return more powerful creatures. 'Overview' The real reason why a player should use Ancient Scholar is because of its floop. It returns any creature the player chooses to the hand, can be used each turn and only costs 3 Magic Points (meaning the player can heal with other creatures as well.) 'Tips' It's good to keep at least 1 Unempty Coffin, because the Ancient Scholar can easily be destroyed. The player should try to place Ancient Scholar late in the game when some their good cards have been destroyed so they can bring them back. 'Counter' Ancient Scholar has a low-medium defense so using a high attack creature is the best way to destroy it. Crafting Ancient Scholar is craftable after beating Quest 25 (Ricardio). Ancient Scholar can be crafted using *1x Wandering Bald Man *3x Wizard Migraine *3x Tome of Ankhs *3,300 coins Ancient Scholar can be used to craft * Psionic Architect * Dark Portal * Falling Star Notes * Ancient Scholar is used by Finn in the Adventure Time Card Wars episode. * Unlike the Adventure Time Card Wars episode, Ancient Scholar doesn't need to study to use its Raise the Dead ability. |-|Gold= (Gold) Ancient Scholar is a 2 Star, Nice Blue Plains creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as loot in Quests. Strategy Use as a wall to slowly kill opposing creatures in the early game, then in the later game use it to return more powerful creatures. 'Overview' The real reason why a player should use Ancient Scholar is because of its floop. It returns any creature the player chooses to the hand, can be used each turn and only costs 3 Magic Points (meaning the player can heal with other creatures as well.) 'Tips' It's good to keep at least 1 Unempty Coffin, because the Ancient Scholar can easily be destroyed. The player should try to place Ancient Scholar late in the game when some their good cards have been destroyed so they can bring them back. 'Counter' Ancient Scholar has a low-medium defense so using a high attack creature is the best way to destroy it. Skull juice also helps if you Don't have many high attack cards. Crafting Crafting recipe unknown. Card Drop Location (Gold) Ancient Scholar can be obtained as loot in *Quest 99 (Doctor Finn) *Quest 103 (Magic Man) *Quest 104 (Magic Man) *Quest 105 (Magic Man) *Quest 110 (Hunson Abadeer) *Quest 115 (Pajama Finn) *Quest 118 (Peppermint Butler) Notes * Ancient Scholar is used by Finn in the Adventure Time Card Wars episode. * Unlike the Adventure Time Card Wars episode, Ancient Scholar doesn't need to study to use its Raise the Dead ability. *Ancient Scholar is the opposite of the Future Scholar Category:Creature Category:Blue Plains Category:Nice Category:Craftable Category:Strategic Floop Category:Scholars